The Cats
by Curiously-Insane
Summary: In which Blair and Yoruichi are friends, Yoruichi goes to visit Blair, they tease Soul yadda yadda yadda the end. No pairings. Sorry if the rating is to low. R & R. Yeah I don't think I'll be continuing this, at least not any time soon
1. Soul Eater

**The Cats**

Sorry if it's too OOC, but I've had the idea for ages and I have writers block, so I need to get it out of my system.

I reckon there should be more BleachxSoul Eater crossovers, i mean its works out perfectly.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own artemis fowl or-

**Death The Kid(DTK):** thats the wrong series you idiot

**Me:** well sor-ry, why don't you do it

**DTK:** fine. Grimmjowsgirl1 does not own Soul Eater or Bleach, only this asymmetrical plot

**Me:** Hey! I can't help it if it's unsymmetrical

**DTK**: you mean asymmetrical?

**Me:** meh. Whatever, unsymmetrical sounds cooler. Did you know that symmetry is an unsymmetrical word?

**DTK:** OMG! you're right! DIE DIE DIE!

**Me:** shutup so i can get on with the story

* * *

"Hello?"

Soul stopped and turned around to see who had spoken, but all he saw was a cat, '_Oh shit! Not another magical talking cat!_' he thought.

"yea? Whatcha want?"

"I was looking for Blair, do you know her?"

Soul slapped his forehead, "yea" he sighed "she lives with me, I'll take you to her". The cat chuckled, knowing what he had to put up with.

--------------------------------------------------XXX The Apartment XXX----------------------------------------------------

"Blair! You've got a guest!" yelled Soul.

"ooh, it must be Yoruichi-chan~" she called.

"Oh dear, I hope he isn't like Blair" said Maka, who was sitting on the couch, reading.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you" Soul said, smirking.

"MAKA CHOP!!!"

"mew~ mew~ mew~" Blair meowed happily as she entered the room, "woul you like some tea?" she asked Yoruichi.

"why yes, thank you" she replied.

*poof!* Blair transformed into a human unexpectedly wearing decent clothes.

"hmm, do you still have my spare pair of clothes?" Yoruichi asked.

"yes, yes, it'll be fine~, won't it Soul?"

"huh? Why me? I thought he-" Soul spluttered. (**is that a word?**)

*poof!* "aargh!" Soul yelled getting a nosebleed. Maka glared at him, then wondered why Yoruichi sounded like a guy as a cat, then decided to just read.

"Hahahaha! Get's them every time" Yoruichi laughed.

"Yes, you'd think Soul would be used to it by now, Bu-tan plays with Soul aallll~ the time"

"Poor boy" said Yoruichi, before laughing.

* * *

**OK! So how'd you like it? Good huh? Ok maybe it sucked, but yea...whatever.**

**I hope you enjoyed it (that is if anyone actually reads it)**

**Please review and tell me how good/bad it was.**


	2. Bleach

heeeeellllllloooooooooooooo!

this was originally ment to be a oneshot but since a lot (not many) of people seemed to like it i decided to continue it

look at me! im updating! and yea i should probably be working on kicked out buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut

its disclaimer time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach, or soul eater or the awesomely cool but sad Saga of Darren Shan

**Maka: **but thats not in this

**Me:** it isn't?

**Ichigo:** nooooo....

**Me:** oh...anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Ichigo was walking towards Urahara's place, he was angry, Urahara had decided to send hi another message in that creepy-message-from-hell way to invite him over for lunch. Except Ichigo wasn't expecting it, he had just opened the window when it came and hit him, in the face. The bastard was gonna pay.

"Mew~ mew~ mew~"

"Huh wa?" Ichigo turned around, it was just a cat…but it did seem pretty weird, singing oddly with a witches hat on it's head. He started to get suspicious, what if it was like Yoruichi…what if she actually had friends that were cats like Orihime had said before…and if it was female… SHIT! must…run…away…

But not realizing that if it were Yoruichi's friend, it would go to Urahara's place, the same place he was running to. And when he arrived he saw the cat sitting by the door, it was **definitely** not normal.

Sighing, he decided to go in anyway.

"Ichigo~ I can see you got y message~" Ichigo scowled at him, "come in, come in, Yoruichis having a friend over so I thought I might invite you guys to make her feel at home" Ichigo thought about the cat outside as his suspicions were confirmed.

"But that makes no se-wait, who else is here?"

"Ichigo! Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here too" Orihime said as she came into the room.

"Well since you were the last here besides Blair –"

"Who?"

"I guess we'll start, follow me" they walked through many passages that seemed way to long to fit in the building and eventually came to a room.

"sit down, sit down, no not there Ichigo, you're sitting over here" Urahara instructed, as Ichigo ended up sitting between Orihime (who was blushing a bit, not that Ichigo noticed) and Yoruichi. Ichigo noticed that he and Orihime were the only living people there, and wondered why the others weren't there, though he knew Ishida was sulking about losing a fight with him (him being Ichigo), but Chad…maybe he was sick or something.

"Mew~" oh god it was that voice

"Mew~ I'm here~" Blair sang as she entered and sat opposite Ichigo.

"Hey" Yoruichi said "how's Soul doing, still recovering?" she laughed. Ichigo frowned, who –or what- was this 'Soul' and what had happened to him?

"Well, this is Ichigo-"

"uh hi"

"-and Orihime-"

"Hello"

"-and you know everyone else"

"umm..Blair-san, will it be okay for you to eat like that??" Orihime asked kindly.

"oh, don't worry, just a sec"

*POOF*

Ichigo blushed bright red and turned away, while Orihime covered her eyes, as Blair, who was barely wearing anything, laughed with Yoruichi.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE COVER YOURSELF!!?" Ichigo yelled at her, while everybody, except Orihime, laughed at him.

"are you sure you want me to? I know you like it" Ichigo blushed but yelled back telling her to put clothes on, while Urahara did his cool fan thing and smiled his evilly awesome smile, and Ichigo lost it

In the end Orihime had to use her powers to stop Ichigo from killing Urahara, and then dragged him home. Surprisingly Chad arrived just as Orihime was pulling the struggling Ichigo out and looked inside to see Urahara waving at Ichigo.

"Sorry I' late bu-" he started (Chad).

"Thank you for inviting us, sorry we can't stay." Orihime said, still holding onto Ichigo.

"I guess lunch is cancelled"

* * *

sorry it wasn't very good, but i was in a rush , and at least its here

i may write more chapters in the future but dont epect them for ages cause im writing something with a friend and ive also gotta do kicked out


End file.
